Deutsche Blam Geschichten
by Blame Blam
Summary: (German Blam Onshots) Kleine Geschichten über Blaine und Sam und ihre wunderbare, überaus romantische Beziehung. :)
1. Schnee von gestern

S4 AU

 **Schnee von gestern**

Die eigentliche Schwierigkeit war es, Schokoriegel und Bleistift gleichzeitig auf der Nase zu balancieren. Ob nebeneinander oder aufeinander gestapelt spielte dabei keine Rolle. Beides wäre ein super Kunststück gewesen, für das Sam Eintrittsgeld hätte verlangen können… würden ihm diese verflixten Dinger nicht dauernd runterfallen.

„Maaann!", beschwerte er sich, als der Bleistift zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal unters Bett rollte. „So wird das ja nie was. Uff." Er ächzte, als er sich auf den Boden legte und nach dem Stift angelte. Hm, hier könnte aber auch mal wieder geputzt werden. Sam würde nachher seiner Ersatz-Mami Bescheid geben.

„Sam? Oder besser gesagt: Sams Füße?"

„Bin gleich da", rief Sam vom unterm Bett hervor. Mist, warum war Blaine schon hier? Sie hatten doch abgemacht, dass er um sechs Uhr kam, damit sie vorher Zeit hatten, die Hausaufgaben zu beenden. Sam hatte seine noch nicht einmal begonnen, also konnte ja nicht gerade viel Zeit vergangen sein.

„Sam, soll das ein Witz sein?"

„Mann ey!" Sam robbte zurück. Immerhin hatte er erfolgreich nach dem Stift fischen können. Als er dann vor seinem besten Freund stand, die Haare voller grauer Fuseln und die Nase voller Schokoflecken, schaute Blaine keineswegs so erfreut drein, wie es eigentlich angebracht gewesen wäre. Stattdessen runzelte er den Bleistift an, den Sam in die Höhe hielt.

„Wie ich sehe hast du einen Stift", kommentierte Blaine. Er nickte zum Schreibtisch. „Also wieso hast du noch keine einzige von deinen Aufgaben erledigt?"

„Ähm, vielleicht, weil du meine Vorbereitungen unterbrochen hast?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Blöde Frage, ehrlich mal.

„Sam, es ist halb sieben."

„Oh. Na ja, die Vorbereitungen haben halt etwas gedauert. Hey, hast du Hunger?" Das Ablenkungsmanöver war zu offensichtlich, aber immerhin gab Blaine nach.

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil Freitag ist. Morgen holen wir das nach", drohte Blaine ihm. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Laptop. Ja, ja, das war auch nicht wirklich seiner (so wie die Mami), sondern geborgt. Von Finn. Der wohnte nicht mehr hier, also war der Computer eigentlich Sams legaler Besitz.

„Pizza?", fragte er Blaine. Der Schwarzhaarige war einverstanden. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Essen, Trinken und DVD gucken. Als alles vollbracht war und es Zeit für Blaine war, zu gehen, bewegte er sich jedoch nicht. Stattdessen holte er tief Luft und sah Sam an.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Schieß los. Ich weiß es wahrscheinlich eh schon", sagte Sam. Denn was konnte Blaine ihm schon eröffnen wollen, außer der Tatsache, dass er in Sam verknallt war? Genau, Sam wusste das schon _längst_. Er war ja nicht blind. Er spürte homosexuelle Spannungen, wenn es welche gab. Auch wenn das irgendwie schwul klang. Aber wenn der beste Freund vom anderen Ufer war, musste man sich nun mal ein bisschen anpassen.

„Es geht um Kurt…"

Sam nickte. Und zwar ging es darum, dass Blaine Kurt vergessen wollte, indem er sich auf Sam stürzte. Erzähl mir was Neues.

Blaine fummelte ein bisschen mit seinen Händen rum, dann blickte er auf und lächelte.

„Er hat mich darum gebeten, nächstes Wochenende nach New York zu kommen! Ist das nicht klasse? Ich meine, wir werden bestimmt über alles reden und wieder zusammen kommen!"

Sams Mund klappte auf, aber kein Wort entkam ihm. Wie jetzt?

Blaine schüttelte Sam leicht, und diesmal zierte ein regelrechtes Grinsen sein Gesicht.

„Kurt will mit mir reeeeden!"

„Hm, wow, toll", gab Sam von sich. „Und was sonst? Willst du mir noch etwas sagen?"

„Nein, das ist alles."

Sams Kiefer spannte sich an. Eben nicht! Er wusste ganz genau, was Sache war, konnte Blaine es vielleicht mal aussprechen? Es war total unangenehm, wenn es dauernd wie ein fetter unsichtbarer Elefant im Raum stand. Unangenehm, jawohl! Sam fand es total schlimm, wenn Blaines Augen auf seinen Lippen lagen und so ein unbestimmtes Prickeln in ihm auslösten.

„Obwohl, da gibt es wohl noch etwas", sagte Blaine. Na endlich. Sam nickte und machte sich darauf gefasst, überrascht zu wirken. Oh, na so was aber auch! Aber ich akzeptiere es, Blaine, weil ich dich liebe. Platonisch _und_ freundschaftlich.

„Wenn wir heiraten… also, irgendwann einmal", fing Blaine an.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich bin nicht schwul!", sagte Sam schnell. Auf ein Geständnis zu warten kam keiner Liebeserklärung gleich!

„Kurt und ich", meinte Blaine mit kritisch gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dann mein Trauzeuge sein würdest."

„Also, Blaine, das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, tut mir leid."

Pah, als würde Sam so tief sinken. Trauzeuge bei einer Hochzeit, bei der er eigentlich einer der Bräutigams sein sollte. Platonisch, verstand sich. Hm, das ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Na ja, es war Blaines Schuld, wenn Sams Gedanken manchmal ein bisschen schwul waren.

„Wieso nicht?" Nun sah Blaine fast schon enttäuscht aus. Vielleicht sollte Sam einfach zusagen, denn als würde die besagte Hochzeit jemals stattfinden.

„Weil, äh, ich bin noch nicht so weit – so reif, meine ich. Für so eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Das ist voll… erwachsen." Sam zog die Schultern hoch und probierte sich an einem weisen Lächeln. Glücklicherweise wirkte es, denn nach ein paar Sekunden nickte Blaine und seufzte abgrundtief.

„War eh ein dummer Gedanke. Er will ja nur mit mir reden."

„Genau."

Blaine runzelte wieder die Stirn und Sam merkte zu spät, dass er gerade gesagt hatte, dass Blaine dumm war. Oder seine Gedanken, wie auch immer. Schnell legte er einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes und drückte ihn.

„Wir reden darüber, wenn's so weit ist, okay? So, abgesehen von Kurt, gibt es noch etwas zu besprechen? Zum Beispiel, ähm, hast du vielleicht ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Kurt ist mein Ein und Alles."

„Hmhm, aber eigentlich warst du ja damit beschäftigt, über ihn hinweg zu kommen."

„Ich warte erst mal ab, wie unser Gespräch verläuft."

„Blaine, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du für andere Jungs schwärmst. Absolut nicht schlimm." Sam nickte großzügig. Jetzt, wo er es Blaine erlaubt hatte, konnte der es ja ruhig sagen.

„Mach ich aber nicht!", zischte Blaine. Er wand sich aus Sams Arm und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."

Sam schob die Unterlippe vor. Okay, dann halt nicht. Morgen. Oder nächste Woche. Nach dem Gespräch mit Kurt, genau. Sam hoffte bloß, dass das nicht gut ging (oh Gott, was für ein schlechter Freund er war), so dass Blaine seine ganze Arbeit des ‚über jemanden hinweg kommen' nicht wieder von vorne beginnen musste.

Und was, wenn sie wirklich wieder zusammen kamen? Was würde Sam dann tun?

Na ja, nichts. Wieso sollte er überhaupt was tun? Konnte ihm doch schnurzpiepsegal sein. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er an Blaine interessiert oder so. Quatsch. Sam war hetero und stand demnach nur auf Mädchen. Wie Brittany. Genau.

* * *

Am Mittwoch hatte Sam es geschafft: Brittany würde mit ihm ausgehen! So schlug er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche: Erstens, na ja, hatte er ein Date und das war immer toll, und zweitens hatte er so am Wochenende, wenn Blaine weg war, etwas zu tun.

Da Burt Blaine zum Flughafen fuhr, kam Sam natürlich mit. Er hatte vorsorglich Taschentücher eingesteckt, falls Blaine und/oder Burt weinen würden. Ihm würde das natürlich nicht passieren; er war ein Mann aus Stahl. John McClane lässt grüßen.

Während Burt Blaines Koffer aufs Band stellte und Blaine der Frau am Schalter seinen Perso und sein Ticket vorlegte, stand Sam gleich daneben und überlegte, ob es klappen würde, wenn er als Handgepäck einchecken würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er war größer als diese Box, die einem klarmachte, wie viel Handgepäck man mitnehmen durfte.

„Hör mal, Blaine. Ich weiß, es ist wichtig und so, aber… wieso fliegst du weg? Wieso?"

Sam brachte es nicht übers Herz, Blaines Ärmel loszulassen, damit dieser durch den Sicherheitscheck konnte.

„Es ist doch nur für ein paar Tage", sagte Blaine. „Am Sonntag bin ich wieder da."

„Blaine. Warum?" Sam wischte über seine tränenden Augen (er hatte Heuschnupfen und dahinten war ein Fenster auf).

„Och, Mensch!" Blaine zog eine Schnute und umarmte Sam. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen."

In diesem seltenen rührseligen Augenblick hätte Sam es überhaupt nicht schlimm gefunden, Blaine zu küssen. So als Abschiedsgeschenk für ihn, denn Sam war ja nicht schwul. Eventuell ein bisschen neugierig, gestand er sich ein, als er Blaine hinterher winkte. Neugierig. Das war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Er hätte auch nie _so_ an Blaine gedacht, wenn der nicht angefangen hätte. War also alles Blaines Schuld, immer noch.

* * *

Brittany war cool. Sie wusste Sachen, die niemand sonst wusste. Zum Beispiel dass in der Küche von Breadstix Hauselfen (wie die von Harry Potter) arbeiteten. Sam war wirklich beeindruckt von dieser Tatsache. Als er jedoch vorschlug, mal vorbeizschauen, meinte Brittany, die Elfen wären schüchtern und wollten keinen Besuch. Tja, was sollte man da machen.

Später als er sie nach Hause brachte, hatte er irgendwie keine Lust auf den obligatorischen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Dies hier war ein erstes Date, also bedeutete der Kuss so ziemlich alles. Fand er statt, hieß das, es würde ein zweites Date geben. Fiel er aus, war's das. Keine Chance für dieses Pairing.

„Oh Sam! Du bist so schön!" Brittany hängte sich ihm an den Hals, als sie vor ihrer Tür standen.

Sam nickte, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. Warte mal. ‚Schön' war doch das Wort, das der Junge dem Mädchen zuraunen sollte?

„Nein, _du_ bist schön", versuchte er, sich zu retten.

„Stimmt, ich bin auch schön", kicherte Brittany. Sie lehnte sich näher, eindeutig mit der Absicht, ihn zu küssen. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in Sams Kopf. Sollte er, sollte er nicht? Er mochte sie ja eigentlich. Und er konnte sie doch nicht enttäuschen. Also beugte er sich vor und schmiegte seine Lippen an ihren Mund. Da. Er war hetero. Würde er Blaine küssen, das wäre schwul. Wären dies Blaines Lippen, die sanft gegen seine drückten, das wäre was ganz anderes. Wäre es Blaines Taille, auf der seine Hände lagen… aber es war ja nicht Blaine.

„Willst du noch mit reinkommen?"

Wie jetzt? Meinte sie das ernst?

Dumme Frage. Dies hier war Brittany.

„Äh… lieber nicht." Sam biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wusste nicht, warum er Nein sagte. So ein hübsches Mädchen. Sie sah ihn auch noch traurig an. Eigentlich alles Gründe für ihn, zuzustimmen. Aber er blieb bei seiner Meinung und ging zurück zum Auto (auch nicht seins, Burt hatte ihm den Transporter geliehen).

* * *

Er verbrachte den ganzen Samstag damit, nachzudenken. Samstag war der beste Tag überhaupt, denn es war sein Tag. Sams Tag. Aber diesmal ging es halt nicht anders, Sam musste sich über so einiges klar werden. Zum Beispiel, warum er keine Lust hatte, sich noch einmal mit Brittany zu treffen. Wobei es eigentlich normal war, nicht gleich nach dem ersten Date ein weiteres zu wollen, ne? Morgen würde Blaine zurückkommen, das war im Moment erst mal wichtiger – und aufregender.

Sam fragte sich, was Blaine wohl gerade tat. Bestimmt mit Kurt reden. _Hoffentlich_ nur reden. Der Gedanke, dass sie wieder zusammen sein könnten, war nicht schön. Er legte sich um Sams Brust und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Es wäre nicht gut für Blaine. Es wäre ein Zurückfallen in alte Muster, oder irgend so was. Er musste vorwärts schreiten. Er musste sich auf neue Jungs konzentrieren. Sam war dazu bereit, dieser Junge zu sein. Also, in Blaines Kopf. Oder… vielleicht auch in echt, nur, damit Blaine wirklich eine Motivation hatte, in die Zukunft zu blicken. Was tat man nicht alles für gute Freunde.

Aber bevor es dazu kommen konnte, musste Blaine ihm erst mal gestehen, wie es so um ihn bestellt war. Sam brauchte einen Plan. Sie hätten längst viel weiter sein können, wenn Blaine es schon gestanden hätte! Stattdessen rief Kurt an, blablabla, reden. Nerv! Wusste er denn nicht, dass er Schnee von gestern war? Das neue Traumpaar des Jahres hieß Blam!

* * *

„Du hast ihn doch nur zwei Tage nicht gesehen", schmunzelte Burt am nächsten Tag, als sie in den Transporter stiegen. Sam rieb sich die Hände und gestikulierte seinem Ersatz-Papi, endlich loszufahren.

„Zwei Tage, zwei Jahre. Wo ist der Unterschied?" Es war ihm wirklich vorgekommen wie zwei Jahre. Na ja, fast. Aber viel nachzudenken bekam Sam halt nicht gut. Es war auch ein bisschen langweilig. Fast hätte er freiwillig Hausaufgaben gemacht – so weit würde es noch kommen!

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen dauerte nicht lange, aber Sam hielt es kaum aus. Er musste es wissen. Ja, ja, es gab Handys und so, aber er wollte es von Blaine persönlich hören, deswegen hatte er sein Handy ausgeschaltet (und vielleicht auch, um Brittanys SMS-Frage nach einem zweiten Date zu umgehen). Hätte er das mal lieber sein gelassen.

Schon von weitem sah Sam Blaines rote Augen. Shit. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Sein Herz wurde ganz schwer trotz der Tatsache, dass er gehofft hatte, dass es keine Reunion geben würde.

Blaine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und lief an ihm vorbei. Einen Moment lang war Sam zu geschockt, um was zu machen, und schaute Burt an in der Hoffnung, er wüsste, was los war. Er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

Sam machte kehrt und rannte, bis er Blaine aufgeholt hatte.

„Was ist los, Blaine, ich meine, ich kann mir schon denken, was los ist, aber wieso bist du sauer auf _mich_?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil gestern der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens war und mein bester Freund es nicht nötig hatte, ans Telefon zu gehen?", zischte Blaine, während er konstant weiterlief.

„Tut mir leid! Ich hatte es ausgeschaltet wegen Brit… hey, wir können doch jetzt reden? Kommst du noch mit zu mir?"

„Nein. Ich will alleine sein."

Sie erreichten den Transporter und Blaine stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen davor, um auf Burt zu warten.

„Bitte, Blaine. Ich will alles erfahren, ich hätte mein Handy gestern anlassen sollen, ich weiß. Tut mir leid! Wenn du darüber redest, wird es bestimmt besser", flehte Sam.

Blaine schüttelte nur den Kopf, also blieb Sam nichts anderes übrig, als ihn nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Sein Herz war schwer wie Blei als Blaine ausstieg und ohne Verabschiedung wegging.

„Armer Junge", sagte Burt auf dem Weg nach Hause.

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was los war", sagte Sam.

„Das wirst du bestimmt noch erfahren, keine Angst."

Sam seufzte. Er wollte es nicht irgendwann erfahren, sondern _jetzt_.

* * *

Blaine ignorierte Sam drei Tage lang in der Schule, und das war echt zu viel. Er hatte nur mal aus Versehen sein Handy ausgehabt! Es war ja nicht so, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass es mit Kurt nicht mehr geklappt hatte! Um Blaine das klar zu machen, lauerte Sam ihm am Mittwoch nach der Schule auf. Er hängte sich an ihn dran und redete so lange auf ihn ein, bis Blaine es nicht mehr aushielt und auf der Stelle herumfuhr.

„Sei still, Sam! Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Ich habe trotzdem keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Was bringt das denn alles schon? Reden ist beschissen."

„Dann heule von mir aus! Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso du mich ignorierst." Sam sah Blaine so treuherzig an wie es ging. Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft und schloss dabei die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er etwas ruhiger aus.

„Es ist eben alles beschissen", sagte er.

„Ich weiß."

Blaine atmete noch einmal tief ein und nickte dann. „Na gut. Kannst du nachher zu mir kommen? Ich will Kurts Eltern nicht über den Weg laufen."

Sam besorgte Chips, Coke (normale, keine zuckerfreie – man gönnte sich ja sonst nichts), Schokolade und Kekse. Ach, und weil an der Kasse im Supermarkt Blumensträuße im Ausverkauf waren, schnappte er sich auch einen davon. Rosen. Man gönnte dem besten Freund ja sonst nichts. Oder so.

Blaine war noch nicht mal misstrauisch. Er freute sich über die Blumen und rannte sofort los, um eine Vase zu suchen, während Sam nach oben ging und die Fressorgie vorbereitete. Natürlich war er niemand, der einen Anbaggerversuch unternahm, während die andere Person noch in Trauer über eine vergangene Beziehung war. Außerdem wollte er eh nur Blaine helfen, sonst nichts. Wenn Blaine keine Hilfe brauchte… was dann? Das wäre schon schade. Von wegen neugierig, alles nur wegen Sams Neugierde. Jap.

„So." Blaine kam in den Raum, eine weiße Vase mit den roten Rosen darin. Er stellte sie auf die Fensterbank und ließ sich dann seufzend auf dem Bett nieder.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ignoriert hab", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Ich war so aufgebracht wegen Kurt…"

„Ja? Was war denn jetzt?"

„Was wohl." Blaine seufzte. Er bewegte sich zum Kopfende des Bettes und lehnte dagegen, während er den Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub. „Er wollte ein klärendes Abschiedsgespräch und dachte, ich sähe alles genauso."

„Hm." Sam setzte sich neben Blaine hin. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also blieb er still.

Blaine nahm seine Hände runter und sah Sam an. „Ich dachte, er und ich, das wäre was für die Ewigkeit. Ich meine, wir haben über all die Sachen geredet, die man halt so macht im Leben… Einen Leuchtturm kaufen…"

„Du wirst sicher jemanden finden, mit dem du einen Leuchtturm kaufen kannst", sagte Sam schnell. Er kannte diese Rede schon, aber er verstand immer noch nicht, was so toll an Leuchttürmen war.

„Ich will aber niemand anderen!"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, während sein Herz mal wieder ganz schwer wurde. Hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass Blaine auf ihn stand? Oder selbst wenn es so war, bedeutete es nichts, weil er trotz allem nur Kurt liebte?

Aber das war im Moment egal. Sam war hier, um Blaine zu unterstützen. Er bot ihm Schokolade an und lauschte Blaines Zukunftsfantasien. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass sie ein Monopoly Spiel rauskramten und Blaine ein Dorf mit Leuchtturm bauten und endlich lachte der Schwarzhaarige wieder.

„Du hast Recht, Sam! Ich kann mir auch alleine einen Leuchtturm kaufen! Und ich brauche auch niemanden, mit dem ich mir _Gilmore Girls_ angucken kann."

„Siehste." Sam nickte stolz. Es war viel besser, wenn Blaine lachte, so viel besser.

„Sam, ich muss dir was gestehen."

Sams Puls war sofort auf Hundertachtzig. Jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt würde es kommen. _Sam, ich liebe dich._ Ja, okay, vielleicht auch nur _Sam, du bist verdammt heiß._ War doch ein guter Anfang.

„Ja?" Sam stellte ganz gemächlich die Kirche (die eigentlich ein Hotel war) auf die andere Seite des Dorfes und tat, als wäre alles ganz relaxed und cool.

„Ich war gar nicht so überrascht als Kurt es mir gesagt hat. Ich meine… Meine schlimmsten Vermutungen haben sich bestätigt, weißt du? Ich hab's geahnt, aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben."

„Oh. Hm."

Blaine nickte und seufzte, während er seinen Leuchtturm (der eigentlich ein Hotel war) in die Hand nahm. „Anscheinend sind wir doch keine Seelenverwandten, so wie ich es immer gedacht habe."

„Hm… ich weiß das klingt klischeehaft aber…"

„Ich werde bald jemanden finden?", fragte Blaine.

Sam nickte, und Blaine straffte seine Schultern. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde jetzt nicht mehr rumsitzen und Kurt nachweinen. Ich gehe da raus und suche mir jemanden. Hey, ich hab eine Idee!"

Er sah Sam so begeistert an, dass dieser einfach mal lächelte. „Ja?"

„Ja! Ich frage Sebastian! Der kennt doch tausend Typen. Da wird schon einer dabei sein, der was für mich ist. Oder ich gehe mal mit ihm ins _Scandals_. Da kann ich jemanden kennen lernen!"

„Oh. Denkst du?"

Blaine nickte. „Es wird bestimmt jemanden geben, der mich mag." Er tätschelte Sams Schulter und stand auf. „Danke, Mann. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

„Gehst du schon?"

„Ich gehe aufs Klo, wenn ich darf."

„Oh, also, das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen."

„Außerdem sind wir bei mir, Sam."

Sam lachte, und Blaine auch, und dann war er weg. Sam legte sich neben das Dorf und starrte an die Decke. Sein Herz pochte immer noch ganz schnell. Also war es Blaine egal, ob jemals was zwischen ihnen laufen würde? Sam hatte alles falsch gedeutet, alles. Mist. Was jetzt? Irgendwie konnte er nicht mehr zurück und musste ständig daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn er und Blaine ein Paar wären. Man konnte es auch nicht mehr als platonisch bezeichnen. _Mist_.

* * *

Warum hatte Sam sich einverstanden erklärt, mitzukommen? _Warum?_

„Du bist heiß, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Das muss mir niemand sagen."

„Und eingebildet ist er auch", sagte Sebastian mit einem Grinsen. Blaine verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. Sie waren im _Scandals_ , einem Schwulenclub. Die Musik war zu laut und überall waren, nun ja, Schwule. Es gab sie im mittleren Alter aber auch in ihrem Alter. Sam sah sich ein bisschen um, würde aber garantiert nicht tanzen gehen. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Er war nur mitgekommen, weil Blaine es (wahrscheinlich im Spaß) vorgeschlagen hatte und Sam hatte sich gedacht, dann ging er eben mal die Konkurrenz angucken.

Konkurrenz. So weit war es in seinen Gedanken schon gekommen. Eigentlich konnte er jetzt damit aufhören, Blaine trösten zu wollen. In den letzten Tagen war es ihm besser ergangen, auch ganz ohne Sams Hilfe. Aber es ging schon längst nicht mehr darum, ihm zu helfen. Jetzt ging es darum, ihn anzuschauen und zu bewundern. Blaine war ein netter Kerl, gutaussehend, lieb, perfekt, und Kurt wusste ja gar nicht, was er da verpasste. Aber umso besser, jetzt hatte Sam freie Bahn. Na ja, falls er sich jemals dafür entscheiden sollte, in Aktion zu treten.

Aber das würde wohl eher nicht passieren. Blaine war sein bester Freund. Mit dem machte man nicht mal eben so rum. Das würde alles kaputt machen und Sam wollte diese Freundschaft noch lange bewahren. Sie war zu kostbar, um sie wegen einer Gedankenspielerei zu riskieren.

„Also, was treibt dich hierher? Hast du deine schwule Seite entdeckt?", fragte Sebastian. Sam nippte an seinem Drink und bevorzugte es, nicht zu antworten. Blaine schüttelte für ihn den Kopf.

„Sam ist wegen mir hier."

„Oho." Sebastian zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das kommen sah. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Was?" Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Doch nicht _so_."

„Hmhmm." Sebastian wackelte immer noch mit den Augenbrauen, als hätte er unkontrollierte Zuckungen. Sam starrte sie fasziniert an, die Brauen.

„Sam! Sag ihm dass du nicht schwul bist", forderte Blaine ihn auf.

Nun schaute Sam seinen besten Freund an. ‚Schwul' war ein sehr ausdruckstarkes Wort und traf nicht auf Sam zu, das stimmte. Aber so ganz hetero war er ja anscheinend auch nicht.

„Ich will lieber keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", sagte Sam deswegen. Glücklicherweise hämmerte der Bass der Musik so stark in seinen Ohren, durch seinen ganzen Körper, dass er Blaines fassungsloses Gesicht nicht als einziges Geschehen auffassen musste. Obwohl es ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste der gerade geschehenden Dinge stand. Es war fast witzig, aber Sam schaute doch lieber nach ein paar Sekunden zu Sebastian. Irgendwie war ihm schlecht. Das lag am Drink. Er fühlte sich aber auch schuldig. Er hätte Blaine anders damit konfrontieren sollen. Dann aber wiederum hätte er bestimmt nichts gesagt, wenn sie alleine waren. Sebastian mit seinen provozierenden Augenbrauen hatte schon seinen Sinn.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Blaine nun.

„Na, wie wohl!" Sebastian verdrehte die Augen, dann wandte er sich an Sam. „Manche Leute sind echt schwer von Begriff. Hey, sollen wir tanzen gehen?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte noch mehr mit Blaine darüber reden. Er hatte es vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, aber jetzt wo es einmal raus war, musste er darüber reden.

„Ich meine… ich bin jung und nichts ist unmöglich, stimmt's?", sagte er zu Blaine. Der Schwarzhaarige stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, an dem sie standen, und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Nichts ist unmöglich", murmelte er. Sam hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee. Na ja, eher Vorstellung. Er sah sich zu Blaine treten und ihn küssen. Und in seiner Fantasie war Blaine angenehm überrascht, erwiderte sofort, und sie würden das Lokal Hand in Hand verlassen.

In der Realität stand Sam nur blöd rum und glotzte abwechselnd zur Bar und zu Blaine.

„Okay, ihr Spaßbomben, mich findet ihr auf der Tanzfläche." Sebastian wurde es zu langweilig und er zog ab. Sam stützte sich auch auf den Tisch und sah Blaine an, wagte es aber nicht, ihn zu berühren.

„Warum bist du so geschockt?"

„Weil… weil… keine Ahnung, irgendwie hab ich bei dir nie was anderes in Erwägung gezogen. Das kommt total überraschend", sagte Blaine. Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, und gleich darauf noch einen.

„Ich weiß ja selber nicht, was abgeht", sagte Sam. „Auf einmal dachte ich so, na ja, vielleicht mag ich einen Jungen."

Ups, waren das zu viele Informationen?

Blaine sah ihn fragend an. „Du magst jemanden?"

Ja, eindeutig zu viele.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Manchmal."

Blaine lachte. „Manchmal. Ach, Sam, das ist so… Darauf muss ich was trinken. Du auch?" Blaine hob sein Glas hoch und wackelte damit rum. Sam nickte einfach mal, und Blaine ging zur Bar. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit zwei vollen Gläsern zurück. Eins reichte er Sam.

„Dann mal… auf deine Erkenntnis." Blaine hob sein Glas an, so dass Sam mit ihm anstieß.

* * *

Es war die schlechteste Idee überhaupt gewesen, es Blaine zu erzählen. Auf einmal tat er so, als hätte es seine Mission, jemanden für sich zu finden, nie gegeben, und stattdessen wies er Sam auf etliche Jungs hin.

„Ed könnte schwul sein", sagte Blaine. „Oder John. Wen würdest du eher mögen?"

Oder: „Hey, wir könnten einen Drei-Punkte-Plan aufstellen, der dir hilft, deinen Schwarm zu erobern. Wer ist es noch mal?"

Haha, als würde Sam das so einfach sagen. Nein, er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und nuschelte „Nicht so einfach" vor sich hin. War es nämlich wirklich nicht. Wie gesagt, er wollte Blaine nicht erobern. Oder?

„Blaine, ich hab das Gefühl, du findest das alles viel zu toll. Kann ich nicht einfach in Ruhe vor mich hin schwärmen?", fragte Sam, als sein bester Freund eines Tages versuchte, ihm eine Regenbogenflagge aufs Shirt zu kleben.

„Wie jetzt? Willst du kein Statement abgeben?" Die Flagge klebte nun an Sams Brust, aber Blaine war nicht zufrieden. Er zog den Sticker ab und platzierte ihn an der Schulter.

„Ich meine, was, wenn es nur eine Phase ist?", sagte Sam. Konnte doch sein. Er könnte ja mal mit seiner Ersatz-Mami darüber reden, die kannte sich mit schwulen Söhnen aus. Also, wegen Kurt, nicht wegen Finn.

Blaine klebte den Sticker auf Sams andere Schulter. Sam versuchte eigentlich, sich auf Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren – ja, wirklich! – aber das war schwer, wenn man dauernd von hübschen Jungs befummelt wurde.

„Quatsch, es ist nie nur ‚eine Phase'", meinte Blaine. „Alles Unfug, den Eltern erfinden. Sag mal, hast du schon mit deinen Eltern darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein."

„Solltest du aber. Hast du Angst, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden sind?"

„Blaine, ich will eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen." Sam zog den Sticker ab und klebte ihn auf Blaines Stirn. Mist, hätte er mal aufs Herz gezielt, dann hätte er unauffällig Blaines Körper betatschen können.

„Okay, okay." Blaine zog den Sticker wieder ab und klebte ihn mit einem Seufzer auf sein Heft. „Ich find das alles nur so aufregend. Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Ich meine, du warst natürlich die ganze Zeit für mich da, und so, aber jetzt _verstehst_ du. Jetzt können wir zusammen nach Männern Ausschau halten."

Sam verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich bin übrigens nicht total schwul. Ich mag immer noch Mädchen."

Blaine nickte. „Ja, ja, aber im Moment stehst du auf einen Jungen, ne?"

Sam blieb nichts andere übrig, als zuzustimmen. Nur eine Frage war immer noch nicht geklärt: Wieso kam Blaine nicht auf den Gedanken, dass sie zusammen gehörten?

* * *

Ein paar Wochen später hatte Sam genug. Jedes Mal, wenn er Blaine sah, wurde er ganz kribbelig und nervös, es ging einfach nicht weg. Es verstärkte sich sogar noch. So war das aber nicht abgemacht gewesen! Wenn das so weiterging, würde das am Ende doch noch zwischen ihnen stehen und ihre schöne Freundschaft riskieren!

Vielleicht sollte er es Blaine sagen. Nur sagen, damit der nicht dachte, dass irgendwas komisch war.

Oder er setzte den Drei-Punkte-Plan, den Blaine doch aufgestellt hatte, in Bewegung. Oh mein Gott, wie das wohl wäre? Wenn Blaine am Ende ja sagen würde?

Sam zog den Zettel heimlich aus seiner Tasche. Eigentlich müsste er dem Englisch-Lehrer zuhören, aber dies hier war wichtiger.

1) Mach ihm klar, dass er deine Aufmerksamkeit hat

2) Flirte und achte auf seine Reaktion

3) Wenn positiv, frag ihn nach einem Date

Punkt Nummer Eins war schon total schwierig. Er redete jeden Tag mit Blaine, also war doch schon mal klar, dass er Sams Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Außerdem fiel das doch irgendwie zusammen mit Punkt Nummer Zwei, oder?

„Nein, Sam, nein", sagte Blaine, als Sam ihn in der Pause darauf ansprach. „Du kannst nicht einfach den ersten Punkt überspringen. Wenn es keine Vorbereitung gibt und es auf dem Nichts kommt, wird er eher verwirrt sein, als zurück zu flirten."

„Aber wie soll ich das denn machen?"

Blaine schloss seinen Spind und drehte sich zu Sam. In seinem Gesicht: Ein fettes Grinsen.

„Du willst also zum Angriff übergehen?"

„Nun ja…"

„Blickkontakt, Sam. Blickkontakt. Wenn es zum Beispiel John wäre…" Blaine deutete auf einen vorübergehenden Jungen, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte.

„Okay, dann halt nicht John. Ähm, also, wer auch immer, du guckst ihn einfach länger als gewöhnlich an."

Sam lehnte gegen die Spinde und konzentrierte sich darauf, Blaine lange anzugucken. Nach ein paar Momenten wurde es bemerkt und Blaine errötete.

„Ja, genau so. Siehst du, du kannst es doch." Er tätschelte Sams Schulter und wandte sich ab. Sam atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Sein Magen kribbelte wie verrückt. Wie sollte er das beim nächsten Mal aushalten? Wie sollte er es aushalten, wenn Blaine anfing, seinen Blick zu erwidern? Oder, noch schlimmer, ihm eine Abfuhr erteilen würde?

Sam ging also ‚zum Angriff über'. Wenn sie Hausaufgaben machten, oder aßen, oder sonst was unternahmen, achtete er darauf, Blaines Blick wenigstens einmal aufzufangen und so lange zu halten, wie es ging. Es war eine Achterbahnfahrt für seine Nerven, und nachts lag er lange wach und fragte sich, was er eigentlich tat. Und wie sollte er zum zweiten Schritt übergehen? Oh Gott, als würde er es aushalten, mit Blaine zu _flirten_.

Er legte sich jede Menge Sprüche zurecht.

‚ _Hat es sehr wehgetan, als du vom Himmel gefallen bist?'_

‚ _Deine Eltern sind Diebe! Sie haben Sterne gestohlen und in deinen Augen versteckt.'_

‚ _Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder soll ich noch mal vorbeikommen?'_

Hm, der letzte Spruch passte nicht wirklich zu ihrer Situation. Sie sahen sich ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber egal.

Natürlich traute Sam sich nicht, einen von den Sprüchen abzulassen, also machte er einfach weiter mit Schritt Nummer Eins. Irgendwann wurde es normal, Blaine anzustarren und er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht mal losflirtete, würde gar nichts passieren.

„Was hat den Bürgerkrieg ausgelöst?", fragte Blaine ihm. Sie lernten gerade für Geschichte.

Sam starrte ihn an. „Hat es sehr wehgetan, als…" Mist. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Als Leute im Krieg gestorben sind? Ich glaube schon." Blaine notierte etwas in seinem Heft. Als Sam nichts mehr sagte, schaute er auf. Seine Augen waren wunderschön. So braun und gütig. Weil er der liebste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war.

Blaine räusperte sich. „Wir müssen lernen, Sam."

„Hm? Oh, ja. Dann hör auf, mich abzulenken."

„Ich lenke dich ab?"

Sam nickte. Vielleicht sollte er über die Haare reden. Oder über Blaines Stimme? Nein, nein, seinen Charme!

„Mit deinen… Augen und all das." Mist, das klang nicht sehr schmeichelnd.

Blaine runzelte fragend die Stirn. Na gut. Dann musste Sam es eben noch deutlicher machen.

„Es ist, als hätten deine Eltern Sterne darin versteckt."

„Oh… ja?" Blaine schaute wieder nach unten und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Danke."

Yes! Sam verbuchte das einfach mal als Erfolg und machte sich an den Lernstoff.

* * *

Es war eigentlich total einfach, Blaine Komplimente zu machen. Sam musste nur seinen Mut zusammennehmen und aussprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus" – morgens, wenn sie sich trafen.

„Du bist so schlau" – wenn Blaine ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon" – wann immer sie sich verabschiedeten.

Sam meinte auch, dass es Wirkung zeigte. Blaine hörte auf, ihn über seinen Schwarm auszuhorchen und sah ihn des Öfteren nachdenklich an. Und einmal damit angefangen, konnte Sam gar nicht mehr aufhören. Es machte Spaß, es war seine ehrliche Meinung und es gab ihm einen kräftigen Schub Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Am liebsten würde er Blaine auch küssen. Aber eins nach dem anderen.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Sams Geduld belohnt wurde. Er konnte es zuerst gar nicht glauben und dachte, sich verhört zu haben, also hakte er nach.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört", sagte Blaine. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse der Andersons und genossen die spätsommerliche Sonne bei einem Milchshake.

„Sag es trotzdem noch mal. Damit ich mir diesen Moment gut einprägen kann."

Blaine wischte ein paar Tropfen von seinem Glas. „Ich bin über Kurt hinweg. Ich brauche niemanden mehr, um mich abzulenken, und wenn ich jetzt einen Freund finden würde, wäre das wirklich aus Liebe, anstatt zum Trost."

„Wow, Blaine! Ich bin stolz auf dich, super!" Sam hielt seine Hand hoch, und Blaine schlug lachend ein. Sams Herz legte einen doppelten Salto ein. Aus Liebe. Das waren echt große Worte. Aber so war Blaine halt, der machte keine halben Sachen.

„Und, fürs Protokoll, wer auch immer dich abbekommt, ist der glücklichste Junge auf der ganzen Welt."

Blaine lachte und trank von seinem Glas. Dann stellte er es ab und meinte: „Okay, du kannst jetzt damit aufhören. Ich hab's kapiert."

„Was?"

„Du wolltest mir klar machen, dass es noch andere Jungs gibt außer Kurt. Und dafür bin ich dir echt dankbar. Aber ich will nicht deine ganze Zeit beanspruchen. Ich meine, du willst ja sicher auch mal dein eigenes Liebesleben auf Vordermann bringen."

„Was glaubst du, was ich in den letzten Wochen gemacht habe?"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay."

Schon okay? _Was_ war schon okay? Sam kapierte gar nichts mehr. Er fragte aber auch nicht nach, denn die Gefahr bestand, dass er die Antworte nicht mögen würde. Als er an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, war er so frustriert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und jetzt?

Sam konnte nicht einfach damit aufhören. Er konnte nicht. Und er wollte nicht. Blaine sollte kapieren, dass er es wirklich so meinte. Dass er in ihn verknallt war. Da, es war ausgesprochen.

* * *

Als sie sich am nächsten Tag in der Schule trafen, hatte Sam die beste Idee überhaupt. Er führte sie sofort aus, damit er sich nicht drum drücken konnte.

„Hey! Morgen. Du siehst wie immer klasse aus." Bevor Blaine etwas tun konnte, drückte Sam ihn an sich. Und dann, als er sich wieder zurückzog, drückte er schnell seine Lippen gegen Blaines warme Wange. Als Sam ihn losließ und anschaute, starrte Blaine ihn überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Was was?" Sam tat ganz ahnungslos. Er öffnete seinen Spind und nahm ein Buch heraus.

„Was war das?"

„Was war was?"

„Sam!"

„Okay, okay." Die Schmetterlinge in Sams Bauch tobten und drückten gegen seine Magenwand, als wären es mittlerweile viel zu viele und sie wollten endlich ausbrechen. Er drehte sich zu Blaine und holte tief Luft.

„Kannst du es mir verübeln, dass ich dich küssen will?"

„Ähm…" Blaine runzelte die Stirn, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Er stand ziemlich lange so da, und Sam begann sich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würden. Wobei das ja eigentlich egal war.

Dann wiederum war es eine super Ausrede, einen weiteren Schritt einzuleiten. Sam schloss seinen Spind und trat zu Blaine, der immer noch verwirrt durch die Gegend schaute.

„Komm", sagte Sam leise. Er nahm Blaines Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Wow, es war das geilste Gefühl überhaupt, Blaines warme Finger in seinen zu halten. Und Blaine ließ es sogar zu, zumindest bis sie zum Klassenraum kamen. Sam nahm Platz obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, er könnte jetzt locker drei Runden auf dem Sportplatz laufen und trotzdem nicht außer Atem sein. Er wollte laut schreien wie toll das Leben war. Stattdessen musste er still sitzen und zuhören. Er tat es mit wippenden Füßen und einem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht.

* * *

Wenn Blaine es langsam nicht mal mitbekam, würde Sam echt an dem Verstand seines besten Freundes zweifeln. Noch offensichtlicher konnte er nämlich nur sein, indem er ihn mitten auf den Mund küsste. Wobei Blaine wahrscheinlich auch dann noch irgendeinen Grund finden konnte, warum das alles nicht so war, wie es schien. Seufz.

In der Schule so offensichtlich zu sein, war natürlich gefährlich. Überall lauerten Augen von Schülern, die Gerüchte verbreiten würden. Und die Gefahr, einen Slushy ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen, war auch da. Auf der anderen Seite war die Schule ein guter Ort, um ein paar Zuneigungen auszudrücken, ohne zu viel zu riskieren. Vielleicht würde Blaine eher etwas zulassen, während sie von anderen umringt waren und es nicht sofort ganz privat war. Das wäre schon mal ein guter Fortschritt.

Sam ging jetzt in die Offensive. Als sie in der Mittagspause zu ihren Spinden kamen, um Bücher zu verstauen, schielte er rüber. Die meisten Schüler waren schon beim Essen und die, die noch im Gang waren, schenkten ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sam schloss seinen Spind, lehnte mit einer Schulter dagegen und wartete, bis Blaine fertig war.

„Was gibt es heute zum Essen?", fragte Blaine, als er seinen Spind zumachte. Er sah Sam fragend an. Sam nutzte die Möglichkeit. Jetzt oder nie. Er beugte sich vor, griff nach Blaines Hand und zog ihn ganz nahe zu sich. Sofort beschleunigte sein Puls sich, und sein Atem wurde schneller.

„Sam…?"

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Blaine. Ja oder nein?"

Blaine seufzte und stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden. Dann sah er Sam an.

„Du meintest das also ernst? Die ganze Zeit?"

Sam nickte nur. Blaine so nahe tat seinem Kreislauf nichts Gutes. Alles ging auf und ab und Sam war verwundert, dass er überhaupt noch etwas hören konnte, so wie das Blut durch seine Ohren rauschte.

„Ich hab's dir nie gesagt, aber…" Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich mag dich schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich dachte nur, ich muss darüber hinweg kommen."

„Musst du nicht. Sollst du nicht", flüsterte Sam. Ha, er hatte es doch gewusst!

„Okay." Blaine lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen Sams Mund. Oh Gott, alles passierte so schnell! Sam nutzte die Zeit, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde (denn das würde bestimmt passieren), um die Liebkosung zu erwidern. Er bewegte seine Lippen leicht gegen Blaines, die ganz wunderbar schmeckten. Da war es gar nicht schlimm, dass sie das Essen verpassten. Blaine war so viel besser.

„Mh." Blaine seufzte leise, und es fuhr durch Sams ganzen Körper. Wow, wow, wow. Er wollte mehr. Doch natürlich zog Blaine sich in diesem Moment zurück. Große braune Augen schauten Sam an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte Blaine.

„Ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte", sagte Sam. Blaine lächelte.

„Stimmt."

Und Sam bekam tatsächlich noch einen Kuss. Heute war sein Glückstag. Ein ganz warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er seufzte wohlig. So ließ es sich doch leben.

Ende

* * *

Oh Gott, wie komisch es ist, wieder auf Deutsch zu schreiben und editieren, es hört sich einfach nur merkwürdig an! Ich sollte nicht so viel Zeit in englischen Fandoms verbringen... *lalala*


	2. Valentinstag

**Valentinstag**

Sam war auf dem Weg zu seinem Spind, als er an einem Klassenzimmer vorbeikam. Die Tür stand halb offen und Tinas Stimme war laut und deutlich zu vernehmen, ansonsten hätte Sam natürlich nichts mitgekriegt oder gelauscht oder so. Aber als er Blaines Namen hörte blieb er stehen und positionierte sich neben der Tür, um herauszufinden, ob Tina immer noch auf ihrem gruseligen Stalkertrip war.

Wie es sich herausstellte, ja, das war sie.

Es war ein Treffen des ‚Zu jung um verbittert zu sein' Clubs den Tina mit ein paar anderen Mädchen gegründet hatte. Sie hatte das mal erwähnt, aber Sam hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht.

„Bald ist Valentinstag!", sagte Tina. „Es wäre eine der größten Katastrophen überhaupt, wenn ich nicht ein Date hätte. Oder na ja, bald haben werde, wie auch immer."

„Oh, du hast ein Date? Wer ist es? Jemand aus der Football Mannschaft?", fragte irgendein Mädchen.

„Nein, es ist… Blaine Anderson!"

Es herrschte ein paar Momente Schweigen und auch Sam runzelte die Stirn. Blaine hatte nichts in diese Richtung erwähnt. Er hatte sogar gestern erst noch gesagt, dass er Valentinstag dieses Jahr einfach ignorieren würde, weil es ihn zu sehr an Kurt beziehungsweise die Trennung von ihm erinnerte.

„Du meinst… der schwule Blaine?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so", sagte Tina. „Ja, er hat schwule Neigungen, aber wer sagt, dass das richtige Mädchen ihn nicht überzeugen kann?"

„Ähm, alle Schwulen auf der Welt…?"

Sam konnte es nicht glauben, das war doch einfach nur… arrogant, überheblich, und vor allem _nicht wahr!_

Bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, stieß er die Tür auf und ging in den Raum. Die meisten Mädchen sahen ihn überrascht an, während Tina aufsprang und auf ihn zeigte.

„Was willst du hier, du bist nicht verbittert, du hast eine Freundin!"

Tina hatte anscheinend noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Brittany ihn verlassen hatte, um zu ihrer Ex Santana zurückzukehren. Wie auch immer, hier ging es um Wichtigeres.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so über Blaine zu sprechen? Er würde niemals mit dir ausgehen, selbst wenn es keine Jungs auf der ganzen Welt mehr geben würde!"

„Hast du etwa _gelauscht?_ "

„Du meinst, du hast nicht absichtlich geschrien damit es die ganze Schule mitbekommt?"

Tina stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und schickte Sam einen giftigen Blick. Uh, fast bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Aber sie war auch nur ein (verbittertes, wie sie ja selbst zugab) Mädchen, da brauchte er keine Angst zu haben. Er straffte die Schultern und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Blaine mag mich, das hat er selber gesagt", sagte Tina.

„Blaine mag jeden! Und, falls du es vergessen hast, erst vor ein paar Wochen hat er zugegeben, _mich_ zu mögen."

„Als wäre _das_ nicht schon längst vorbei!"

Sam hob die Augenbrauen. „Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen?"

„Was redest du eigentlich? Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du mit Blaine ausgehen wollen, denn falls _du_ es vergessen hast, du bist immer noch hetero!"

„Ich bin vielleicht hetero, aber trotzdem mehr Blaines Typ als du."

Tina verschränkte ihre Arme. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Es heißt, dass _ich_ den Valentinstag mit Blaine verbringen werde, nicht du."

Sam biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum ließ er sich immer zu den verrücktesten Sachen hinreißen? Es war ja nicht so, als würde er ein Rendezvous mit seinem besten Freund haben wollen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass diese Aussicht besser war, als wenn Tina das tat. Sie war nicht nur zu selbstüberzeugt als dass es noch gesund sein könnte, ihr waren Blaine's Gefühle auch total egal. Was für sie zählte war, dass sie ein Date hatte. Dass _sie_ nicht alleine war. Und vielleicht auch der Triumpf, allen erzählen zu können, wie sie einen Schwulen ‚umgedreht' hatte oder so.

„Frag ihn ruhig, aber sei nicht zu enttäuscht wenn er ablehnt", sagte Tina.

Sam lachte. „Witzig, genau das wollte ich gerade zu dir sagen."

„Oh, wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht. Raus jetzt!"

Sie zeigte zur Tür und Sam hatte eh keine Lust mehr, hierzubleiben. Er verließ den Raum und lief schneller als gewöhnlich zu seinem Spind. Die hatte doch echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! So ein Quatsch, als würde Blaines Schwärmerei für Sam von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden sein. Das war wirklich total unsinnig und… nicht wahr… oder?

Nun, zumindest hoffte Sam das, denn wenn es so war und Blaine ablehnte, würde er dastehen wie der letzte Idiot. Aber nun ja, zu spät, jetzt musste er da durch.

* * *

Als Sam aus Spanisch kam und zu seinem Spind ging, sah er sie schon von weitem. Tina war ihm zuvor gekommen und redet mit Blaine, plapperte und gackerte, als würde draußen eine rosa Sonne scheinen. War aber nicht so, das wusste Sam. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, erreichte die beiden und legte ganz lässig einen Arm um Blaines Schultern, wobei er den Blick auf Tina richtete.

„Hey! Bist du hier, um Rat wegen Hausaufgaben zu fragen oder was?"

„Oh, hi, Sam", sagte Blaine.

Tina verengte ihre Augen (ohne rassistisch klingen zu wollen, aber Sam hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch mehr ging) und erschoss ihn buchstäblich mit ihrem Blick.

„Nein, ich bin hier, weil Blaine mein bester Freund ist."

„Oh, komisch, und ich dachte, er wäre _mein_ bester Freund."

„Leute, was habt ihr denn? Ihr seid beide meine besten Freunde." Blaine machte sich los und legte ein Buch in seinen Spind, bevor er ihn schloss und sich wieder zu ihnen drehte.

„Ich hab jetzt aus."

Das Glück war auf Sams Seite, denn er hatte auch keine Fächer mehr, während Tina etwas über Mathe grummelte und davon strollte.

Sam rieb sich die Hände. „Na endlich, ich dachte schon, wir werden sie nie los. Hey, machen wir heute was? Ne DVD gucken oder so? Wir können auch zum Comic Laden…?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ziemlich viel Hausaufgaben auf", sagte Blaine, während sie zum Ausgang gingen. Sam richtete seinen Rucksack gerade.

„Stimmt eigentlich, ich auch. Hilfst du mir?"

Blaine sagte nie nein, wenn Sam Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben brauchte. Es war wirklich nett und eigentlich gemein von Sam, das auszunutzen. Aber er musste Blaine heute fragen. Nur… wie? ‚Hey Blaine, sollen wir am Valentinstag ausgehen?' Das klang so abgedroschen. Und irgendwie blöd, wenn man die Umstände berücksichtigte, dass Sam von Blaines Schwärmerei wusste und ihm versichert hatte, dass es nie zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Es stand ja nun auch nicht zwischen ihnen, aber… es klang nach ‚falsche Hoffnungen' machen, nicht wahr? Oh Gott, das hatte Sam noch gar nicht bedacht. Am Ende dachte Blaine, Sam wollte sein fester Freund sein.

Sam schaffte es nicht, Blaine an diesem Nachmittag zu fragen und er gab seine Pläne sogar auf, um nicht aus Versehen Blaines Gefühle zu verletzen. Aber als er Tina am nächsten Tag erneut beobachtete, wie sie sich an Blaine heranschlich, war er schon wieder auf 180.

Sam sagte nichts und tat, als wäre er an seinem Spind beschäftigt, während er die beiden ein paar Meter weiter belauschte. Seine Faust verkrampfte sich ungewollt in einem Buch und sein Magen verzog sich auch. Mit jedem Wort von Tina wurde ihm schlechter, und ihm wurde klar, dass er um jeden Preis verhindern musste, dass sie Erfolg hatte. Nicht nur um Blaine zu schützen, sondern auch, weil Sam es einfach nicht ertrug, Blaine mit ihr zu sehen.

„Wir könnten ja am Valentinstag was machen. Rein platonisch, versteht sich", sagte Tina gerade. „Ist doch besser, als wenn wir beide alleine sind, oder nicht?"

Blaine seufzte. „Ach… Nimm es nicht persönlich, Tina, aber eigentlich habe ich keine Lust. Überall wird Liebe und Romantik gefeiert, und ich habe niemanden. Das ist einfach nur…"

Er seufzte so abgrundtief dass Sam ganz flau wurde. Er hasste es, wenn Blaine traurig oder niedergedrückt war. Das verdiente er einfach nicht, denn er war der liebste, wundervollste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Das klang zwar kitschig, war aber wahr.

„Hey, du hast doch mich", sagte Tina. Sie strich über Blaines Arm und lächelte ihn so zuckersüß an, dass alle Leute im Radius von zehn Meilen Diabetiker wurden. Und Sam sah an Blaines Gesicht, dass er dabei war, zuzustimmen. Er holte tief Luft, schenkte Tina einen verständnisvollen Blick und –

„Er hat aber auch mich."

Sam stellte sich dazu, ganz wie gestern, und ebenfalls wie gestern legte er seinen Arm um Blaines Schultern.

Blaine sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Wir reden über den Valentinstag, Sam."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe keine Verabredung, weil Brittany in New York bei Santana ist. Also, nicht nur deswegen, sondern weil sie mich verlassen hat. Ist aber total nicht schlimm, ich meine, ähm, ich wäre auch…"

Sam nahm seinen Arm zurück und wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Er hatte noch nie einen anderen Jungen um ein Date gebeten. Er könnte aber Tinas Trick benutzen, sie mit eigenen Waffen schlagen.

„Ich finde, _wir_ sollten zusammen auf ein platonisches Date gehen, Blaine", sagte er. Aber etwas klang daran nicht richtig. Eigentlich… na ja, eigentlich hätte er doch nichts gegen ein richtiges Date.

Blaines Wangen wurden ein bisschen rot, und er sah zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her. Sam fragte sich, ob er wusste, dass die beiden Menschen, die er als beste Freunde betrachtete, sich gegenseitig überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten. Aber dann wurde er abgelenkt, weil Blaine sagte:

„Also, jetzt soll ich mich zwischen euch entscheiden? Ich will niemanden verletzen. Und eigentlich will ich keine Fake Dates. Das ist zwar lieb gemeint von euch, wirklich, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schenkte beiden ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und lief davon.

Sam holte erst mal tief Luft. Abfuhr! So ein Mist.

„Ha! Wusste ich es doch, er fährt nicht mehr auf dich ab. Sonst wäre er jawohl auf deinen lahmen Vorschlag eingegangen."

„Halt die Klappe, Tina, dein Vorschlag war genau derselbe."

Sie reckte ihr Kinn nach oben. „Blaine und ich waren zusammen auf dem Sawdie-Hawkins Ball, und er hätte mich fast geküsst. Und das war sogar, als er noch dachte, auf dich zu stehen. Wie du siehst habe ich mehr Chancen bei ihm als du."

Mit diesem Worten drehte sie sich um und lief mit laut klackernden Absätzen davon. Sam runzelte die Stirn. War das wirklich passiert? War Blaine vielleicht gar nicht ganz schwul, sondern nur ein bisschen, sprich bisexuell? War Tina am Ende tatsächlich ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz?

* * *

Sam konnte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken, und es machte ihn verrückt. Er wollte es unbedingt schaffen, dass Blaine mit ihm ausging. Aber er konnte nicht damit argumentieren, dass Tina verrückt war, denn Blaine dachte, Tina wäre ein herzensguter Mensch. Er sah immer nur das Gute in allen Menschen, was zwar ein liebenswerter Charakterzug von ihm war, aber oft halt auch fatal. Blaine hatte einfach keinen gesunden Selbstschutzinstinkt.

Valentinstag war am Freitag, also übermorgen. Sam hatte ein bisschen Angst vor was auch immer Tina sich für Donnerstag ausgedacht hatte, um Blaine noch rumzukriegen. Er hatte auch Bammel davor, wie es sein würde, wenn Blaine letztendlich mit ihm ausging, aber die Wut auf Tina war stärker. Also nahm er sich vor, heute noch etwas zu sagen. Es war Mittwochnachmittag und sie hatten gerade die Hausaufgaben beendet, und da Blaine Hunger hatte, schaute er sich gerade das online Menu einer Pizzeria an.

Während Blaine am Schreibtisch saß, hatte Sam es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Würde Blaine ihm glauben, wenn er sagte, er wollte ein richtiges Date? Oder würde er denken, Sam nahm ihn auf den Arm?

Das war alles obermerkwürdig. Aber im Grunde genommen auch gut. Sam wusste nicht, wieso, aber seit er nicht mehr aufhörte, darüber nachzudenken, fühlte er sich zunehmend kribbeliger in Blaines Gegenwart und musste sich zusammenreißen, um seinen besten Freund nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Er war wirklich hübsch.

„Blaine, also noch mal wegen Freitag…"

„Willst du Pizza Margarita?"

„Was? Ach, ja."

Blaine klickte ein bisschen rum, dann drehte er sich herum in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und blickte Sam an.

„Was ist mit Freitag? Bist du traurig wegen Brittany?"

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie nicht. Es war eine schnell verbrennende Flamme, sozusagen. Ich mochte sie total aber irgendwann hat sich ein Schalter umgelegt und dann war da nichts mehr."

Blaine lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht dein Herz gebrochen hat, Sam."

„Hm, ja. Also, weißt du, ich frage mich in letzter Zeit, ob… ob…" Sam schluckte. Am besten nicht nachdenken, einfach drauflos reden.

„Ob ich vielleicht bi sein könnte. Das geht doch, oder? Dass man entdeckt, auch Jungs zu mögen, nachdem man ein paar Freundinnen hatte?"

Blaines Mund klappte auf und für ein paar Sekunden starrte er Sam regungslos an. Eventuell fasst er sich jedoch, schloss seinen Mund und räusperte sich.

„Klar geht das. Alles ist möglich, selbst dass man es erst mit dreißig herausfindet. Ähm, also, du…?"

„Ich weiß, das kommt total überraschend, ne? Hätte ich bis vor kurzem auch nicht gedacht. Aber irgendwie…" Sam kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Nein, er konnte es Blaine nicht sagen, nicht direkt zumindest. Er würde denken, Sam spinnt. Aber es umschreiben ging auf jeden Fall.

„Also, da ist halt so ein Junge, und in den letzten Tagen hab ich viel an ihn gedacht", sagte Sam. Er schaute auf seine Finger und verknotete sie. „Halt, so… mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und das alles."

„Oh, wow. Ich muss sagen, das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Du bist so…"

Sam schaute auf und Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Normal."

Sam schnaufte. „Du bist auch normal."

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Also… tja, und du willst den Jungen jetzt zum Valentinstag ansprechen?"

Sam nickte. Er schaute wieder auf seine Finger, holte tief Luft und stieß dann aus: „Hab ich eigentlich schon. Aber er hat's nicht kapiert."

„Oh, Mist. Vielleicht ist er hetero. Oder du hast dich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt."

„Ja, kann sein. Ich meine, ich hab ihn nach einem platonischen Date gefragt, ziemlich dumm von mir."

Sam atmete aus, jetzt war es raus. Nach etwa drei Sekunden wagte er es, aufzusehen. Blaine starrte ihn wieder an, diesmal unverhohlen.

„Ist das ein Scherz?", wisperte er dann.

Sam kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war es aus, nicht wahr? Blaine würde ihn auslachen. Oder rausschmeißen. Bestimmt rausschmeißen. Niemand wollte, dass der beste Freund einen auf diese Weise mochte. Okay, als es umgekehrt gewesen ist, hat es Sam nicht gestört, aber vielleicht, weil er da schon unterbewusst was gefühlt hat? Wer weiß das schon.

„Oh wow." Blaine fuhr sich über die Haare und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Das… ich meine, du… wirklich?"

Sam konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Wenn jemand ihm die Fähigkeit, Sätze zu formulieren, zurückgeben könnte, wäre das wirklich nett. Und zwar jetzt, bitte. Denn er musste etwas sagen, Blaine schaute ihn so fragend und ungläubig an, und wenn Sam nichts sagen, würde er bestimmt denken, das alles ist die größte Verarsche überhaupt.

„Ja, wirklich. Tut mir leid."

„Das braucht dir doch nicht Leid zu tun. Ich meine, du weißt, dass ich… ähm… aber… was jetzt? Das ist echt komisch. Wir können ja nicht… also, wir könnten schon, aber… wie würde das enden?"

„Heißt das, du magst mich immer noch?"

Endlich zeigte sich eine andere Reaktion als Fassungslosigkeit in Blaines Gesicht. Er lächelte aus mitfühlenden Augen.

„Sam, so schnell verschwinden Gefühle nicht."

„Tina hat gesagt, beim Sawdie-Hawkins Ball hättest du sie fast geküsst."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Wie kommt sie denn darauf?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, aber innerlich atmete er auf. Okay, gut, bloß Tinas überaktive Fantasie.

Schweigen legte sich über sie, aber diesmal war Sam nicht nervös. Na gut, er war es, aber nicht ängstlich nervös. Bloß aufgeregt. Blaine mochte ihn noch, cool! Also würde er Freitag mit ihm ausgehen, oder?

„Und jetzt?", fragte Blaine irgendwann.

„Wegen Freitag…?"

Blaine stand auf und platzierte sich vor Sam, was dessen Herz ein paar Saltos schlagen ließ. Und noch ein paar, als Blaine Sams Hand nahm.

„Ein echtes Date, also?", fragte er.

Sam nickte, während Blaine tief Luft holte und schließlich grinste.

„Eigentlich schießen mir gerade tausend Argument durch den Kopf, warum das keine gute Idee ist aber… wie kann ich nein sagen, wenn du mich so anschaust?"

Sam nickte weiterhin, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er Blaine anschaute. Wie immer eigentlich. Aber da es nun erlaubt war, seinen besten Freund ohne falsche Hemmungen zu betrachten, gab er sich dem einfach hin.

* * *

Den ganzen Donnerstag über kam Sam nicht aus dem Grinsen heraus. Seine Lehrer mussten denken, er war betrunken oder so, aber niemand sprach ihn darauf an. Am besten war es aber, als Tina sich mal wieder an Blaine heranschlich und ihn zu einem Date überreden wollte. Sam lehnte an der Wand nicht weit entfernt und genoss die Schau.

„Schau mal, ich weiß, dass du kein Mitleids-Date willst, aber… Das muss es ja auch nicht sein", sagte sie. Blaine runzelte die Stirn, als er ein Buch aus seinem Spind nahm.

„Wie –"

„Ich meine, wir könnten auch ein _richtiges_ Date haben. Du weißt schon…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sawdie-Hawkins hat sich ja doch dazu entwickelt, auch wenn Sam uns unterbrochen hat."

Blaine schloss sorgfältig seinen Spind und drehte sich zu Tina, nun noch mehr Falten als zuvor auf der Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit? Es war alles reine Freundschaft, Tina. Wie du weißt, bin ich schwul."

„Aber du hast doch… Bevor Sam sich eingemischt hat, da warst du dabei mich zu küssen!"

Blaine lachte ungläubig. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Tina, ich meine… Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, du bist ein hübsches Mädchen, aber ich bin wirklich hundertprozentig schwul. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel dran."

„Oh. Na, okay, dann eben doch ein platonisches Date. Das ist doch immer noch besser als alleine –"

„Ich habe schon ein Date. Ein richtiges. Und, Tina… vielleicht solltest du dich in deinen Kursen umschauen? Bestimmt findest du jemanden, der dich wirklich aufrichtig mag und dann werdet ihr glücklich miteinander und alles ist gut…?"

Tina verschränkte ihre Arme und schickte Blaine ein paar grimmige Blicke.

„Mit wem?"

„Na ja, das weiß ich doch nicht, da musst du halt mal gucken."

„Mit wem gehst du aus? Sag mir nicht, Sam. Er benutzt dich nämlich nur, um mir eine reinzuwürgen."

Blaine seufzte. „Tina, das war jetzt aber unter der Gürtellinie."

„Es stimmt doch! Anfang der Woche hat er mich belauscht, als ich über dich geredet habe, und meinte ganz hämisch und bösartig, dass ich dich niemals haben könnte."

„Das klingt aber gar nicht nach Sam." Blaines Blick fand Sams, und er runzelte fragend die Stirn. Sam hatte sich zwar nicht einmischen wollen, aber das konnte er nun doch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er ging zu den beiden und verschränkte die Arme wie Tina.

„Es stimmt, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du nie mit ihr ausgehen wirst", sagte er. „Aber nur, weil es die Wahrheit ist. Sie vergisst gerne mal, dass du schwul bist."

„Und du vergisst, dass du hetero bist, oder was?", fragte Tina ihn.

„Tina, so was kann sich im Laufe der Zeit –"

„Nein, kann es nicht", unterbrach Tina Blaine. „Und wenn es das kann, wieso dann nicht bei dir?"

Blaine antwortete nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick, und Tina stürmte davon.

Sam seufzte. „Oh Mann! Sie ist manchmal echt verrückt."

„Macht ja nichts."

„Und du bist viel zu gutmütig."

Blaine lächelte. Sam wusste im Moment nicht, was es noch zu sagen gab, irgendwie war sein Gehirn wie leergefegt. Sie waren ja noch nicht auf einem Date gewesen, also kein Paar. Und wer sagte, dass sie eins werden würden? Wäre das nicht irgendwie komisch und merkwürdig? Und was, wenn Blaine morgen merkte, dass er Sam doch nicht wollte? Das wäre nicht so komisch, sondern traurig.

„Alles klar?", fragte Blaine.

„Hm? Ja, ich bin nur… in Gedanken bei Englisch. Das hab ich gleich, weißt du? Okay, ich gehe dann mal…" Sam deutete den Gang hinunter, und Blaine nickte. Also ging Sam weg, was sollte er sonst schon tun?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit. Er machte sich bereit für den Abend, aber es ging langsam voran, weil er sich dauernd Szenarien ausmalte, wie es laufen könnte. Einmal die guten Fantasien, wie sie sich amüsieren und am Ende küssen würden, mit Feuerwerken im Hintergrund und allem Drum und Dran. Aber es gab auch schlechte Fantasien, und die wirkten ziemlich einschüchternd. Alles könnte schief gehen. Sam könnte Cola auf Blaines Hemd schütten, ihm auf die Füße trampeln, und den Kuss total versauen. Es würde ihre potentielle Romanze genauso verderben wie ihre Freundschaft. Oh mein Gott, Sam sollte am besten absagen und alles beim Alten belassen!

Natürlich tat er das nicht, dafür freute er sich trotz allem viel zu sehr auf den Abend.

Er holte Blaine ab und dann gingen sie ins Breadstix Restaurant. Es war passend zum Valentinstag mit vielen roten Herzen, fliegenden Amors und Rosen dekoriert. Die romantische Atmosphäre machte Sam klar, dass dies hier tatsächlich ein Date war, wow. Mit Blaine, wer hätte gedacht, dass das jemals geschehen würde!

Das Blöde war nun, dass sie sich schon kannten, also konnte er sein Beklommenheit nicht durch Smalltalk über Blaines Leben überwinden. Er saß auf seinem Sitz, fummelte an seinen Händen herum und blickte durch die Gegend, während sie aufs Essen warteten. Worüber könnten sie reden, worüber?

„Bist du nervös?", fragte Blaine.

„Quatsch. Ich doch nicht."

Blaine lächelte. „Ich aber."

„Oh. Na ja, macht nichts, Blaine, ist total normal. Wenn ich ehrlich bin… ich auch."

„Hab ich mir gedacht", nickte Blaine. Er zog die Schultern nach oben und ließ seinen Kopf kreisen. „Wir müssen uns erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen."

„Ja, genau", sagte Sam. Das Eis war trotzdem nicht gebrochen, deswegen war er froh, als das Essen kam. Sie aßen schweigend, und mit jeder Sekunde klopfte Sams Herz schneller. Das war es, das Schlimmste ist eingetreten. Sie passten nicht zueinander, sie hätten es gar nicht erst versuchen sollen. Shit. Es war seine Schuld, er war kein guter Unterhalter. Obwohl, immerhin hatte er ein paar Imitationen drauf, vielleicht sollte er dieses Ass mal ausspielen.

„ _There's some good in this world, Mr Frodo, and it's worth fighting for._ " Zugegeben, das war ihm jetzt nur eingefallen, weil die Figur, die es sagte, auch Sam hieß. Aber besser als nichts, stimmt's?

Blaine lachte. „Wo kam das denn jetzt her?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab vor kurzem Herr Der Ringe geguckt."

„Ich weiß. Ich war dabei", grinste Blaine.

„Cool." Sam nickte und aß weiter. War das jetzt gut gewesen?

„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich dich nicht an Frodo erinnere", sagte Blaine. „So klein bin ich nämlich nicht!"

„Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an", sagte Sam. Er merkte, wie er rot wurde, weil das irgendwie zweideutig war, und redete schnell weiter. „Ich meine, Frodo und Sam sind klein, aber total große Helden. Die Hauptfiguren und so. Und ohne den anderen wären sie total aufgeschmissen."

Blaine nickte lächelnd. Den Rest des Abends schaffte Sam es, ununterbrochen über Filme zu reden. Er merkte, dass es zu nerdig war, und nicht passend für ein Date, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Lieber Unsinn reden, als schweigen.

Das größte Übel war dann aber, als sie wieder nach Hause gingen. Sam konnte überhaupt nicht einschätzen, ob es gut gelaufen war und er sich einen Kuss abholen durfte, oder nicht und er sich eine Ohrfeige einfangen würde, wenn er es trotzdem versuchte. Er überlegte hin und her und war deshalb sehr schweigsam im Auto. Das Klischee besagte, dass er sein Date zu Tür bringen müsste, und dort würde sich alles entscheiden. Sollte er das mit Blaine nun auch so machen?

Erst mal parkte er vor Blaines Haus und stellte den Motor aus, um mehr Zeit zum Überlegen zu haben.

„Der Abend hat mir gut gefallen", sagte Blaine leise.

„Ja? Wirklich?"

„Du klingst ja ganz überrascht. Dir nicht?"

„Doch, mir auch! Total!"

Und ein weiterer Moment angespannten Schweigens. Sam schielte zu Blaine, und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sah er schnell wieder aus dem Fenster. Er hörte Blaine tief einatmen und fragte sich, ob er nach Worten suchte, mit denen er höflich aber bestimmt abhauen konnte.

„Sam…?"

„Hm?"

Sam befeuchtete seine Lippen und drehte den Kopf wieder zu Blaine, dessen Ausdruck Sam einfach nicht deuten konnte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er es gekonnt, aber jetzt wusste er einfach nicht, ob er gut oder schlecht gelaunt war, ob er gehen wollte, oder sonst was…

„Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich meine, falls du… mich küssen willst."

Oh Gott. Sams gesamte sich in seinem Körper befindende Blut schoss in seinen Kopf und verzierte nun sein Gesicht.

„Oh. Okay."

Und reden konnte er auch nicht, na ganz toll, am besten… Aber hieß das, Blaine _wollte_ es? Hat es ihm am Ende wirklich gefallen?

„Wenn du noch nicht bereit bist, ist das natürlich auch okay. Ich meine, du warst noch nie mit einem anderen Jungen aus, alles kein Problem. Ähm, ich geh am besten einfach rein, oder?" Blaine deutete zum Haus, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen.

„Nein", sagte Sam schnell, wahrscheinlich zu schnell. Aber das war nun auch egal, warum machte er sich eigentlich noch Gedanken darüber, ob er sich blamierte? Er dachte immer zu viel nach, aber Blaine war immer verständnisvoll und nie war es so schlimm, wie Sam es sich ausmalte, und… Ja, doch, warum nicht. Sam lehnte sich über den Schaltknüppel zu Blaine, hielt seine Augen und hoffte, es war eindeutig, was er wollte. Schien so, denn Blaine kam ihm entgegen. Er sah Sam in die Augen, bis ihre Gesichter zu nahe beieinander waren. Blaines Nase schmiegte sich an Sams Wange und Sam spürte seinen Atem. Er schloss seine Augen und schluckte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht von schierer Aufregung ohnmächtig zu werden.

Ja, das war gut. Sam musste nicht reden, nicht nachdenken, einfach nur Blaines Nähe genießen. Es war total heiß im Auto, und die Temperatur hörte nicht auf, anzusteigen. Sams realisierte, dass seine Hand auf Blaines Brust lag und er schob sie weiter hoch, bis in seinen Nacken. Seine Haare waren hart wie Plastik von all dem Gel, das er benutzte, aber Sam mochte es trotzdem, darüber zu streichen.

Er wusste auch gar nicht genau, wer angefangen hatte, aber endlich bewegten ihr Lippen sich gegeneinander. Sam hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu schmelzen. Wow, einfach nur wow. Blaine war so weich. Und lecker. Oh Gott.

Mit einem leisen Schmatzgeräusch lösten ihre Münder sich voneinander. Auf einmal war es kalt. Sam ließ seine Hand in Blaines Nacken, denn er brauchte diesen Kontakt, sie konnten jetzt doch noch nicht aufhören und den Abend beenden? Es fühlte sich an, als hätte es gerade erst richtig angefangen. Beim nächsten Mal würde Sam den Kuss auf den Anfang des Dates legen, so viel war klar.

Sie schauten sich an, und diesmal empfand Sam das Schweigen nicht als unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, er hätte Stunden so weitermachen könnten.

„Ich will nicht aufdringlich erscheinen", sagte Blaine. „Aber…"

„Will mich mit reinkommen? Okay."

Blaine grinste. Er drückte Sams Schulter, lehnte sich mehr zurück und legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff.

„Wir gehen es trotzdem langsam an, ne? Nur küssen."

„ _Nur?_ ", sagte Sam. „Das war so geil, ich hätte nichts dagegen, das die ganze Nacht lang zu tun."

Blaine lachte. „Wir werden ja sehen."

Sam grinste nur. Doch, dies hier war auf jeden Fall der Beginn von etwas Wunderbarem.


	3. Darauf kannst du wetten

**Darauf kannst du wetten**

Bevor die nächste Glee Party startete, ging Artie von Klassenkamerad zu Klassenkamerad um zu fragen, ob sie Wetten abschließen wollten. Da gerade schon Ryder, Marley, Unique und Jake im Glee Raum versammelt waren, nutzte er die Gelegenheit. Natürlich schaute er zuerst den Gang vor der Tür auf und ab, ob Sam oder Blaine in Anmarsch waren, dann rollte er hinein und machte auf sich aufmerksam.

„Wie ihr wisst, schmeißt Sugar am Freitag eine Party", sagte er. „Letztes Mal hat Jake mich auf die Idee gebracht, Wetten über den Zeitpunkt, an dem Blam passiert, abzuschließen. Also, wer ist dabei?"

Jake rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich war betrunken, als ich das gesagt habe."

„Ist aber eigentlich eine gute Idee", sagte Ryder. „Wir alle wissen, früher oder später wird es passieren."

Artie nickte. „Früher oder später werden Sam und Blaine an den Mündern miteinander verschmolzen sein. Das ist eine Tatsache. Was nicht feststeht, ist der Zeitpunkt. Nach einer Stunde? Nach zwei, drei? Es ist jedes Mal unterschiedlich und deswegen eine gute Gelegenheit, um ein paar Wetten abzuschließen."

„Du bist verrückt", sagte Jake kopfschüttelnd. Ryder stand auf und trug sich in Arties Liste mit ‚1 Stunde' ein. Marley schrieb ‚2 Stunden', Unique ‚3o Minuten'. Artie sammelte von jedem fünf Dollar ein und versteckte dann die Liste, bevor bestimmte Mitschüler sie zu sehen bekamen.

Am Ende des Tages hatte Jake sich doch noch mit ‚1 Stunde' beteiligt. Sugar setzte auf fünf Minuten (sehr optimistisch, dachte Artie), Kitty machte nicht mit, genauso wie Tina (wer hätte das gedacht) und Joe. Artie selber tippte auf 1 ½ Stunden.

* * *

Am Tag der Party erschien Artie als erster Gast und startete seine Stoppuhr sobald sowohl Sam als auch Blaine da waren. Ryder war auch sehr interessiert am Geschehen und beobachtete unauffällig mit. Eingreifen war natürlich strengstens untersagt.

Blaine trank zunächst kaum etwas. Er saß auf der Couch und quatschte fröhlich mit Marley und Unique. Sam dagegen lieferte sich mit Jake ein Wetttrinken. Das hätte man zwar als Eingriff betrachten können, aber da das auf so ziemlich jeder Party passierte, ließ Artie es noch gelten.

Sugars Haus war riesig, und sie feierten im Wohnzimmer mit Zugang zur Terrasse. Nun war es Februar und zu kalt, um ständig draußen zu sein, aber ab und zu gingen Jake oder Kitty raus, um zu rauchen. Artie versuchte, nicht zu offensichtlich seine Freunde zu beobachten. Immerhin war er auch hier, um selber Spaß zu haben, und nicht nur, um den Wettmeister zu spielen.

Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass es unterhaltsam war. Wie eine Soap Opera. Es machte nicht mal was, dass er den Ausgang schon kannte (ist doch eh immer gleich bei Soaps). In dem Moment, in dem Sam sich neben Blaine auf die Couch fallen ließ und kicherte, herrschte Alarmstufe Rot. Doch zunächst reden sie nur. Blaine nippte an seinem Punsch, lachte und bezog Marley und Unique mit ein. Genauer gesagt, erschien vernünftig und nicht betrunken. Wer würde eigentlich gewinnen, wenn heute nichts stattfand?

Aber die Art und Weise, auf die Sam Blaine anschaute, garantierte Artie, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Und Blaine war eh nicht derjenige, der Alkohol im System brauchte, um mit Sam rummachen zu wollen. Okay, gut, dann konnte Artie sich ja zurücklehnen und weiterhin die Show genießen.

Er rollte näher zur Couch, platzierte seinen Rollstuhl gegenüber von seinen Freunden und schaute heimlich auf sein Handy. Schone eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Sugar, Unique, Jake und Ryder waren somit aus dem Rennen. Wenn die beiden noch ein paar Minuten warteten, würde Artie gewinnen, aber natürlich war er nicht so unfair und würde nun irgendetwas tun, um sie zu ermuntern.

Na ja, außer vielleicht…

„Willst du noch einen Punsch, Blaine?"

„Was so viel heißt, bring mir einen Becher mit?" Blaine lachte.

„Du hast es erfasst." Artie grinste und tat, als wäre das genau der Grund, aus dem er gefragt hatte. Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Sam griff nach seiner Hand.

„Wohin gehst du, Blaiiiine?"

„Ich hole etwas zu trinken."

„Warum?"

„Herrgott, Sam, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind!" Blaine zog seine Hand weg, rollte die Augen zu Artie hin und ging weg. Sam zog seine Beine auf die Couch, schlang seine Arme darum und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie. Er zog einen herrlichen Schmollmund, der Artie zum Lachen brachte.

Marley lehnte sich hinüber und tätschelte Sams Schulter.

„Ach, Sam, er kommt doch gleich wieder."

„Schatz, wie lange soll das eigentlich so weiter gehen?", fragte Unique. „Wann sagst du ihm endlich, dass du ihn liebst?"

Sams Mund klappte weit auf.

„Waaas? Tue ich doch gar nicht. Tsk!"

„Aha, ist klar."

„Sam braucht noch ein bisschen Zeit, nicht wahr?", fragte Marley.

„Ich liebe Blaine nicht. Blaine, ich liebe dich nicht!", sagte Sam, da Blaine gerade zurückkam und zwei Becher mit Punsch auf den Tisch stellte. Seine Wangen erröteten, als er sich setzte, und er blickte stur auf den Tisch.

„Schön für dich."

„Und du? Liebst du mich?" Sam näherte sich langsam Blaine an und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Blaine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Können wir über etwas anderes reden?"

„Das ist wirklich etwas unhöflich, Sam. Vielleicht solltest du mit dem Trinken aufhören", schlug Marley vor.

„Oder Blaine sollte damit anfangen", sagte Artie. Und tatsächlich, Blaine griff nach seinem Becher und trank einen großen Schluck. Sam hörte währenddessen nicht damit auf, ihn anzugucken. Zusätzlich dazu fummelte er an Blaines Shirt herum, bis es Blaine zu viel wurde und er ihn abschüttelte.

„Lass das!"

„Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?"

„Nein", sagte Blaine, klang jedoch sehr danach. Er trank weiter und richtete seinen Blick aus Prinzip auf Marley und Unique, die nun über schwule Paare redeten.

„Am süßesten ist immer noch der eine von ' _How I Met Your Mother'_ und sein Freund", sagte Marley.

„Er heiß Neil Patrick Harris", informierte Unique sie. „Und jap, stimmt. Hast du Bilder von ihnen mit ihren Kindern gesehen? Goldig, sag ich dir!"

Artie rollte mit den Augen – ihn interessierte so was natürlich nicht. Das einzige schwule Paar, das er ertragen konnte, war seine Freunde. Die gar kein richtiges Paar waren. Aber früher, als Blaine mit Kurt zusammen gewesen war, da hatte er sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert. Nur musste er sich jetzt nicht noch fremde Leute im Internet angucken.

Sam sah im Moment etwas deprimiert aus. Er fummelte mit seinen Händen herum und schaute durch die Gegend. Ab und zu schielte er zu Blaine, der ihn ignorierte. Artie schaute auf die Uhr, nun waren anderthalb Stunden um. Wenn jetzt nicht langsam was passiert, würde Marley gewinnen. Aber was konnte Artie schon tun? Blaine war nun beleidigt, weil Sam gesagt hatte, er liebte ihn nicht, und Sam war zu betrunken, um das zu bemerken. Oh Mann…

„Also, ähm, Blaine… Schmeckt dir der Punsch?", fragte Artie.

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay."

„Willst du Tequila trinken?", fragte Sam. „Jake hat noch welchen."

„Nein."

„Blaaaaaaine!" Sam hängte sich an Blaines Schulter und drückte sein Gesicht dagegen. „Nicht sauer sein. Bitte!"

Blaine seufzte. Er legte seine Arme um Sam, vergrub seine Nase im blonden Haar und murmelte etwas, was Artie nicht verstand. Sam hob seinen Kopf und blickte Blaine mit glasigen Augen an, bevor er mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen seine Lippen küsste. Blaine schloss zögernd seine Augen und erwiderte.

Eine Stunde und fünfunddreißig Minuten, ha! Artie grinste zu Marley, die nur ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Sam, nicht." Blaine schob den Blonden zurück, aber das änderte gar nichts. Ein Kuss war ein Kuss.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte Sam.

Also, das wurde Artie nun etwas zu privat. Klar, Sam war betrunken und es machte ihm nichts aus, aber Blaine kam aus dem Rot-sein gar nicht mehr raus. Er warf entschuldigende Blicke zu Artie und den Mädchen.

„Oooh, Sammy", seufzte Unique. „Du kannst kein Liebesgeständnis erwarten, nachdem du ihm eins verweigert hast."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten wir woanders –"

„Mann ey! Ihr seid alle so gemein!", fiel Sam ihm ins Wort. „Das ist voll privat."

„Meine Rede", murmelte Artie.

„Sollen wir irgendwohin gehen um zu reden?", fragte Blaine leise. Sam nickte.

„Mit reden meinst du knutschen, ne?"

Blaine kniff seine Lippen zusammen und schloss kurz seine Augen.

„Nein, weißt du was, vergiss es. Vergiss es einfach."

Er machte sich los und stand auf, um wegzugehen.

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt hast du es versaut", kommentierte Unique.

„Was, ich?", fragte Sam.

„Ja natürlich, wer denn sonst? Junge, ich weiß, du bist betrunken, aber einen gewissen Sinn für Feinfühligkeit solltest du eigentlich noch haben. Oh Gott, oh Gott."

Sam kaute auf seiner Lippe und drehte sich zu Blaine um. Der Schwarzhaarige sprach mit Jake, wobei Artie stark hoffte, dass sich ihr Gespräch nicht um Tequila drehte.

„Aber wenn er mich doch nicht…", murmelte Sam zu sich selbst.

Unique seufzte und wechselte einen Blick mit Marley. Artie schüttelte seinen Kopf, als sie ihn anblickten, aber anscheinend zählte seine Meinung nichts. Unique wechselte ihren Platz und setzte sich zwischen Sam und Marley hin. Sie legte einen Arm um Sam und drückte ihn feste.

„Du bist so ziemlich der Einzige aus dem Glee Club, der noch nicht weiß, was Blaine für dich empfindet. Und umgekehrt. Reiß dich zusammen und gestehe es dir ein. Und dann sag es Blaine."

Sam spitzte seine Lippen, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Klingt einfach."

„Ist es auch, glaub mir, Schatz."

„Hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt?"

„Das muss er gar nicht."

„Natürlich muss er das!", empörte Sam sich. Er befreite sich von ihrem Griff und stand auf. Er torkelte ein bisschen, fing sich dann aber und lief zu Blaine mit den Worten „Wir müssen reden, aber wirklich reden, keine Angst, nicht nur rummachen!".

Blaine sah zwar angepisst aus, ließ sich von Sam dann aber aus dem Raum ziehen.

„Wenn das mal gut geht", seufzte Marley. „Wir hätten Sam vorher ausnüchtern lassen sollen."

„Ach, was. Betrunken redet es sich leichter", meinte Unique.

Artie ging, mit Marley als Zeugin, umher und informierte alle, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, als Sam und Blaine nach einer Viertelstunde Hand in Hand zurückkamen. Sam verkündete mit dem breitesten Grinsen überhaupt, dass sie nun zusammen waren, während Blaine ein bisschen zurückhaltender war und Marley zuflüsterte, er hoffte, Sam würde sich am nächsten Tag noch daran erinnern.

Aber ach, selbst wenn nicht, es gab ja immer noch die nächste Party.


End file.
